Part-time Job Scandal
by ashzlen
Summary: Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 1)}**_

* * *

Kuroko memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di kursi panjang dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis setelah berjalan sampai kakinya mampus-mampus. Ia menghela napas lelah dan mengusap peluh yang turun mengalir dari dahi menuju pipinya.

Hari ini panas sekali―matahari punya dendam apa sih, sama Kuroko?. Mencari pekerjaan seusai kuliah memang sulit seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Hal ini bahkan lebih sulit dari mengupas kacang kulit yang baru terbuka separuh atasnya. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan terjadi. Krisis keuangannya terancam. Bercinta dengan _Vanilla Milkshake_ pun menjadi taruhannya.

AAH! Pekerjaan apapun itu yang penting Kuroko bisa dapat uang! Jadi pelayan kafe pun tak masalah, hanya saja di tempat manapun itu lowongan pekerjaannya pasti sudah penuh. Ugh, andai Kuroko tak mengabaikan ajakan sang ayahanda untuk belajar naik motor, ia pasti sudah jadi tukang goj*k sekarang.

Ketika harapan semakan menipis, matanya menangkap secercah harapan. Kertas yang tertempel di badan mesin penjual minuman otomatis terlihat sangat seksi di mata Kuroko. Kertas itu memberitahukan informasi kalau Resto Sei membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Kuroko sempat menyesal dulu ia suka memakai kertas iklan untuk membuat pesawat terbang atau perahu atau topi, sekarang ia sadar betapa pentingnya kertas iklan.

Oh, Kuroko tahu Restoran itu. Restoran mahal bintang lima yang jadi popular sejak pembukaan pertamanya. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Iya, Kuroko tahu, tapi ia tak pernah makan disana. Ingin sih, tapi apalah daya ketika dompet menampar keras realita.

Dengan langkah cepat dan jus jeruk kalengan masih di tangannya, pemuda bersurai langit itu segera menuju Restoran yang dimaksud kertas iklan. Semoga saja Restoran yang ia tuju masih membuka lowongannya.

* * *

"Mulai besok lusa kau sudah bisa bekerja disini." kata Manajer Restoran dengan _name-tag_ 'Kise' yang mengurusi Kuroko mulai satu jam yang lalu. "Tadinya kupikir kau ini orangnya ceroboh, tapi ternyata sangat cekatan- _ssu_."

"- _ssu_?"

"Oi Kise, tunjukkan wibawamu di depan pekerja baru!" Seseorang menjitak kepala Kise dari belakang.

"Ah! Sakit, Aomine _cchi_!"

"Hm? Selamat siang…" Kuroko membungkuk pada lelaki yang Kise sebut sebagai Aomine― _cchi_.

"Yo," balas Aomine ramah. "kau pelayan baru, kan?"

"Iya, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya, Aomine-san."

Aomine tertawa. "Panggil saja Aomine. Aku koki disini. Kalau kamu punya pertanyaan, tanyakan saja padaku. Atau jika butuh bantuan, aku bersedia membantu."

"Eeeh? Itu kan tugas manajer!" Kise menyerobot perkataan Aomine. "Kuroko _cchi_ kalau bingung tanyanya padaku saja- _ssu_!"

"Kuroko _cchi_?"

"Ah, si bodoh ini memang punya kebiasaan memanggil orang seperti itu. Jangan hiraukan dia."

"Aomine _cchi_ tajam seperti biasa, ya…"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya bekerja disini akan sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan di hari pertamanya _interview_ sudah seramai ini. Mungkin tidak akan menjadi mudah karena Restoran ini ramai dan diminati, tapi Kuroko akan berjuang semaksimal mungkin untuk pekerjaan barunya―juga untuk bayaran yang nominalnya sangat besar tiap jamnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pamit sekarang, Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _tanchou_." Kuroko membungkuk.

Aomine dan Kise saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras. Keras sekali. Seisi dapur memerhatikan ketiganya dengan refleks. Ah, bukan hal aneh jika si koki berkulit kecoklatan dan manajer mereka membuat keributan―yang sebenarnya tidak boleh―di dapur.

"Apa-apaan…" Kise memegangi perutnya. "Kau tidak perlu memanggil begitu, semua pekerja disini adalah keluarga. Panggil saja namanya langsung- _ssu_."

Bibir Kuroko menarik seulas senyum. "Baiklah Kise, juga Aomine."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah bertemu dengan Presiden?" tanya Aomine.

"Presiden?" ulang Kuroko.

"AAAAAHHH! IYA YA, PRESIDEEEENN!"

Sekali lagi perhatian seluruh dapur tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Aomine dengan cepat mencubit kecil pinggang Kise dengan tujuan agar pemuda mantan model itu berhenti.

"ADUH, SAKIT AOMINE _CCHI_!"

Semua orang semakin memperhatikan. Mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan manajer dan koki mereka yang memang sering bertengkar itu.

"Oi, Kise! Kau itu bodoh, ya?" Aomine berbisik. "Semuanya memperhatikan kita! Kalau kau membuat keributan, Presiden akan marah dan memberi hukuman lagi!"

Kise langsung menutup mulutnya spontan. Ia melirik Kuroko lalu melirik pada pekerja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. "Hei, apa yang kalian perhatikan? Kembali kerja sana!"

Apa yang mereka perhatikan? Tentu saja dirimu, bodoh.

"Kau itu memang idiot…" Aomine mencubit kecil daun telinga Kise. "Cepat melapor sana! Kalau kau asal merekrut pegawai nanti gajimu turun lagi! Dan aku kena impasnya karena dikira tidak memerhatikanmu!

Cih, padahal kau itu manajer-nya disini, tapi kenapa aku yang harus mengawasimu…"

"Aomine _cchi_ berhenti mencubiti aku- _ssu_!" Kise dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari telinganya.

"Sudah sana lapor! Cepaat!" Aomine menendang bokong Kise.

"Ugh, Kuroko _cchi_ ayo ikut aku sekarang!" Kise langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan berlari keluar dapur.

Seisi dapur hening menyisakan Aomine yang kini berdiri sendirian dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Ia berbalik dengan _awkward_. Ehm, apa yang harus dikatakan, ya?

.

"Anu, Kise, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kuroko. Dalam hati ia merutuki tangan kirinya yang kini memerah.

Kise tak menyahut. Ia tetap berlari hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Mungkin saja diafragma-nya akan meledak sesaat lagi―eh, tapi jangan sampai deh. Ia belum menikah, setidaknya ia ingin menginjakkan kaki di altar gereja untuk pernikahan.

Kuroko tak mengerti. Ia melihat Kise merapihkan jasnya yang sempat berantakan karena berlari. Lalu ia melihat manajer barunya itu mengatur napas sambil menatap horor pintu di depannya.

"Ini ruangan keramat, Kuroko _cchi_ …" Kise menoleh pada Kuroko dengan peluh mengalir. "Doakan aku menghadapmu lagi tanpa luka sedikit pun- _ssu_ …"

Dengan tubuh tegap gagah sekaligus kaki bergetar, Kise memutar kenop dan melangkah masuk. Kuroko bisa merasakan hawa dingin menjalari kakinya ketika pintu dibuka. AC merk apa yang sang Presiden pakai sampai suhunya sesejuk ini?

Kuroko dengan setia menunggu kepulangan―yang sebenarnya bukan―Kise dari tempat keramat yang disebutnya tadi sambil menyusun kalimat sekiranya ia diperintahkan untuk menghadap Presiden.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kise belum menunjukkan bokong indahnya lagi. Apa yang ia lakukan di ruangan itu? Kuroko memainkan ujung daun dari tanaman hias yang diletakkan di samping pintu ruangan tempatnya berdiri dengan bosan. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ketika suara kenop pintu diputar telah terdengar. Ada Kise dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia langsung menutup pintu ruangan.

"Huff, menghadap Presiden itu memang lebih melelahkan dari bermain basket- _ssu_ …" Sapu tangan kuning dikeluarkan dari saku. "Sepertinya aku akan mengatur jadwal _diet_ -ku dengan sering-sering ke ruangan Presiden."

Semenyeramkan itu, kah? Kuroko mulai _doki-doki_. _Feeling_ -nya berkata akan ada hal tak menyenangkan terjadi.

"Kau diminta untuk masuk, Kuroko _cchi_." Kise tersenyum. "Aku tidak dimarahi―untungnya. Selamat berjuang- _ssu_ ~"

Ah, Kuroko mau pulang. Ia mau makan brokoli yang selalu disingkirkannya saja. Kuroko mau puasa _Vanilla Milkshake_ saja.

"Ayo cepat, sebelum iblis yang tertidur dalam tubuhnya terbangun- _ssu_!" Kise mendorong pelan tubuh Kuroko.

I-Iblis?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu atau cas-cis-cus lagi, Kuroko memutar kenop dan masuk ke ruangan dengan langkah kaku-kaku. Suasana dingin langsung menyerbu indera perabanya. Ruangan luar berlantai marmer dan karpet merah yang terhampar rapih di tengah ruangan kini terbentang di hadapannya. Ruangan klasik yang elegan. Sangat mengingatkan Kuroko pada seseorang yang ia kenal―tidak, bahkan yang ia cintai, dulu.

Ketika maju tiga langkah, aroma yang sangat ia kenal sejak SMA menyeruak berebut masuk ke kedua lubang hidungnya. Aroma lembut yang pernah ia tinggalkan, dan selalu ia coba lupakan. Ya, ini juga aroma mantan kekasihnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan.

Iya, benar. Kuroko yang memutuskan hubungan keduanya lima tahun silam. Kalian tak salah baca, bahkan saya sudah menggaris bawahi kata yang menekan di paragraf sebelumnya.

Buku-buku tertata rapih di rak, ikan-ikan berenang dengan santai di akuarium besar yang airnya jernih, dan suara pendingin ruangan dan _filter_ akuarium menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan ini. Tenang sekali. Kuroko jadi ber-nostalgia. Sementara Kuroko masih hanyut dalam suasana, bunyi ' _klik_ ' dari pulpen yang ujungnya ditekan membuyarkan lamunan si surai langit.

"Halo kembali, Tetsuya."

Apa ini halusinasi? Kuroko baru saja mendengar suara khas mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya memang sih, suasananya benar-benar mendukung. Tapi masa berhalusinasi sampai suaranya bisa terdengar?

Haha. Kuroko berasa bego. Kayaknya kangen mantan. Dusta bila ia berkata tak lagi cinta.

"Kupikir ini reuni setelah lima tahun," Kursi hitam panjang yang sebelumnya membelakangi Kuroko terputar, kini menghadap ke depan. "hm, bukan begitu, **Tetsuya**?"

Kuroko membulatkan matanya. "Sei- _kun_ …?"

Pemuda _heterochromia_ di depan Kuroko tersenyum sambil terus memainkan pulpen merah di tangan kirinya.

"'Sei- _kun_ ' katamu?" Ia terkekeh lalu bertopang dagu. "Aku **Presiden Akashi**."

Siapa saja, cepat tanam C4 di langit-langit ruangan ini sekarang.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus dengan tidak elit, saya kembali dengan fanfik baru. Ada yang inget? Nggak ya? V':**_

 ** _Selalu pengen publish kesini baru kesampean sekarang  
Alhamdulillah sempet LOL_**

 ** _Intinya, saya udah balik dari tidur panjang/?_**

 ** _Diusahakan cepet update \\('-')/_**

 ** _See you next chapter~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 2)}**_

* * *

"'Sei- _kun_ ' katamu? Aku **Presiden Akashi**."

Kuroko menelan ludah. Mantan makin ganteng aja, ya? Ngomong-ngomong Sei- _ku_ ―maksudnya Presiden Akashi, kamu cocok banget pakai setelan jas itu. Pasti jas mahal, ya? Kuroko pakai bertanya-tanya segala, jelas itu jas mahal, haha.

Kuroko _tengsin_. _Non non_ , di situasi _tengsin_ begini tak bisa asal 'dibikin asik aja'. Salah goyang, gunting melayang―nyawa pun ikut terbang. Kuroko sudah hapal pergerakkan Akashi, dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya―di masa lalu―cukup untuk mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan seorang Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya, diam membatu pada hari Selasa, 7 Februari 20xx pukul satu lewat delapan menit.

Ugh, rasanya mau kabur saja. Pencuri dari anime _nganu_ , tolong meluncur dengan _hang glider_ -mu dan pecahkan jendela ruangan ini sekarang. Lalu culik Kuroko menit itu dan detik itu juga.

"Kaca di ruangan ini bahkan anti peluru, Tetsuya."

SERAM. Sejak kapan Sei- _kun_ yang Kuroko kenal berubah menjadi _esper_ seperti _fandom_ ujung!? Memang sih, tampang Akashi mirip-mirip dengan si _esper_. Mulai dari potongan rambut sampai _seiyuu_ yang sama. Tapi masa punya kekuatan yang sama juga?

Jangan-jangan Akashi punya kekuatan psikis dan si Kusuo itu ternyata menguasai _Emperor Eye_?―ah, namanya jadi tersebut.

Kuroko hanya memainkan pinggir celana bagian pahanya dengan gugup sambil lirik sini lirik sana lirik dompet tebal di meja kerja. Sedangkan Akashi masih menatap wajah kikuk Kuroko sepaket dengan senyum _gentle_ yang tidak pernah berubah sejak 23 tahun seorang Seijuurou menukar karbon dioksida dengan oksigen.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Tak ada yang bergerak dari posisi. Akashi tak lagi memainkan pulpen merah―yang kelihatan mahal―itu. Bahkan bakteri yang ada di kaki Kuroko sudah mati karena terlalu lama terinjak―mungkin saja, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mungkin.

Betul kata Kise, kalau mau diet, sering-sering datang ke ruangan Akashi. Pendingin bersuhu 17°C bahkan tak mampu menghentikan keringat yang meluncur turun di sekujur tubuh.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Jam terus memutari lintasan 360°.

Akashi, bicara dong. Apa saja. Suasana yang sekarang sangat hening sampai-sampai suara cicak yang merayap di karpet dapat terdengar. Kuroko tidak mau menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai pihak yang 'memutuskan' untuk mengajak sang mantan bicara duluan.

Biar begini, Kuroko punya harga diri.

Lima menit berlalu lagi. Kuroko melirik jam dinding dengan interior mewah bercorak singa emas, dua puluh menit terlewat sejak ia memasuki ruangan. Dan 75% waktunya dipakai untuk tatap-menatap tidak jelas.

Kok lama-lama malah kesal? Apa jangan-jangan Akashi mau mengajak balikan? _Hell no_. Aku nggak mau makan gombalan garingmu lagi, mas. Tampar aja aku sekarang.

" _Menyesal sudah memutuskan aku, Tetsuya? Jadi kamu mau minta balikan, hm?"_

Kuroko memicingkan matanya dan mengerutkan alis kesal. "Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"

Dua detik setelah berteriak _OOC_ , Kuroko baru sadar situasinya. Suaranya yang bergema hilang sepersekian detik yang lalu. Pipinya merah padam karena menahan malu. Aah, jadi ingin mati.

"Tetsuya, kamu berteriak pada siapa?" tanya Akashi bingung. "Aku belum bilang apa-apa."

Iya iya, Kuroko tahu. Akashi yang mengucapkan kalimat kurang ajar itu hanya ada di benaknya saja, kok. Bukannya Kuroko berharap bisa balikan dengan Akashi lagi atau apa, hanya saja fakta bahwa Akashi Seijuurou ternyata adalah Presiden dari Resto Sei yang menjadi harapannya membuat jantung Kuroko serasa ingin lepas.

Kuroko tidak kaget perihal Akashi ternyata dalang dibalik Restoran sukses bintang lima, malahan itu hal yang wajar. Kuroko hanya tak kuasa menerima kenyataan kalau sekarang ia bekerja di bawah kuasa 'mantan kekasih' yang dulu ia 'putuskan'.

Mau taruh dimana muka Kuroko?

"Jadi, Ryouta sudah memberitahu _shift_ kerja dan gaji perjam-mu?" Akashi menuang air putih ke gelasnya.

Ryouta? Maksudnya Kise?

"I-Iya." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada terbata.

"Kamu sudah tahu peraturannya?"

"Su-Sudah." Mata Kuroko masih mengawasi Akashi yang mulai berdiri dari kursi tinggi hitamnya dan berjalan sambil membawa gelas kecil berisi air putih.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu gugup, **Kuroko-** _ **san**_? Apa **Presiden** -mu membuatmu takut?" Akashi mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng. Ia tak (berani) bergerak dari posisinya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Akashi menyeringai lalu meneguk habis air putih di gelasnya―entah kenapa terlihat mahal dan berkelas, itu benar air putih, kan?

"Peraturan nomor 11," Akashi merangkul bahu Kuroko―dengan setengah niatan modus. "segala percakapan dan perbuatan Pegawai dengan Presiden di ruangan Presiden berstatus rahasia kecuali mendapat izin dari Presiden. Kau sudah tahu, itu?"

"…Sudah, Presiden."

Akashi tersenyum lalu menjauhkan dirinya dan kembali pada kursi tinggi di dekat meja kerja miliknya. Jantung Kuroko masih berdegup kencang, waspada sekitar kalau-kalau akan ada gunting yang mengincar indah tubuhnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang direncanakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kan?

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang kini kembali duduk di singgasananya. Sebenarnya itu meja kerja, hanya saja karena dia itu 'Akashi' semua ini jadi terlihat seperti singgasana dan kerajaannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang membuat manusia se- _royal_ Akashi sampai-sampai mau menjadi kekasih seorang Kuroko yang sangat biasa, malah kadang tak kasat mata. Bisa-bisanya juga Akashi menerima keputusan Kuroko bulat-bulat tanpa satu-dua penolakan ketika Kuroko meminta putus hubungan di tengah terik matahari. Maksudnya, kau tahu seorang Akashi itu absolut, harga diri setinggi angkasa dan aura kesombongan terpancar walau ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kuroko curiga Akashi tak pernah serius padanya kala momen putus lima tahun silam.

"Ya sudah, cukup segini untuk hari ini. Kau sudah diterima bekerja disini. Tapi ingat kau bekerja paruh waktu." kata Akashi. "Kau boleh pulang. Jangan sampai telat datang besok lusa, oke?"

"Baik, Presiden." Kuroko membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Sampai bertemu di hari Kamis, Kuroko- _san_."

Dada Kuroko terasa sakit ketika Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya, ditambah _suffix_ '- _san_ ' lengkap sudah ayam bakar beserta lalapan. Punggung Akashi tak lagi terlihat ketika kursi tinggi hitam itu terputar membelakangi Kuroko.

Pemandangan kota dari jendela besar di depannya memang indah. Kuroko tahu ia tak akan jadi seindah pemandangan yang sedang Akashi lihat, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuknya untuk tetap berdiri menunggu itu kembali terputar menghadap dirinya.

Ah iya ya. Hubungan mereka saat ini kan 'Pegawai dengan atasannya'. Kuroko benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Kuroko tersenyum getir sekilas.

"Ah, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap suara dari balik kursi yang tak berputar dari posisinya.

"Ya, Presiden?" sahut Kuroko sopan.

Akashi berbalik dan memandang Kuroko. "Sebelum itu, biar kukatakan satu hal padamu."

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa detik. Kuroko menunggu kalimat yang akan Akashi lontarkan selanjutnya.

"Ketika aku memanggilmu Kuroko- _san_ , itu berarti aku bicara padamu sebagai atasanmu. Tapi jika aku memanggilmu Tetsuya," Akashi menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "aku bicara padamu sebagai 'mantan kekasih'-mu yang masih mencintaimu."

Senyuman di bibir Akashi muncul bersamaan dengan rona di kedua pipi Kuroko. Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya linglung. Ia bingung ingin membalas apa.

"Baik, Akashi- _kun_ …"

Mata Akashi melebar ketika ia mendengar Kuroko memanggil nama keluarganya. Tidak biasanya. Itu panggilan Kuroko pada Akashi kala mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Satu hal lagi, Tetsuya?"

"…Ya?"

Akashi terkekeh kecil lalu senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau rindu bilang-bilang."

* * *

 _ **A/N : Saya sungguh terharu dengan segala review yang masuk .A.**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK KALIAN YANG UDAH REPOT REPOT NGE FIDBEK/?**_

 _ **Saya usahain kedepannya nyempetin update lebih rajin lagi :3**_

 _ **See you next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 3)}**_

* * *

Kuroko meraih seragam pelayan dari loker panjang bagiannya di ruang ganti. Ruang ganti pelayan sedang ramai. Entah memang setiap hari selalu ramai atau karena kedatangan Kuroko yang membuatnya ramai. Kuroko bersyukur kalau ternyata teman-teman satu pekerjaannya sangat ramah.

Masa bodoh dengan Akashi yang tukang gombal. Padahal setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu ia akhirnya bisa menata hatinya dengan baik. Tapi entah kenapa takdir begitu kejam mempertemukannya kembali dengan sang 'mantan'.

" _Kalau rindu bilang-bilang."_

Setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa, pipinya kembali memanas. Sial. Akashi tak pernah bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Demi apa kalimat menajiskan seperti yang Akashi lontarkan kemarin membuat batin dan pikirannya terbebani?

"Hei, hei, Kuro- _chin_ …"

Merasa kalau seseorang mencolek punggungnya, Kuroko menoleh. Pemuda raksasa berambut _violet_ yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya berdiri di hadapan Kuroko.

"Ya, ada perlu denganku?" tanya Kuroko agak bingung setelah dipanggil dengan imbuhan '- _chin_ ' oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Dariku. Hadiah teman baru." Ia menyerahkan sebungkus _snack_ di tangannya.

Sebuah _maiubo_.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kuroko tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

Pria bertubuh besar itu menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. "Ah. Muro- _chin_ memanggilku. Nanti lagi ya, Kuro- _chin_."

Kuroko balas melambaikan tangannya. Walau dengan wajah yang mengantuk dan seakan tak peduli, Kuroko tahu Murasakibara bukan orang yang jahat. Lucu sekali melihatnya. Laki-laki raksasa seperti dirinya ternyata suka memakan manisan. Kuroko mengetahuinya ketika melihat kedua saku celana Murasakibara yang penuh dengan bungkusan _snack_.

* * *

Sialan. _Mampus mampus mampus_. Kuroko mau hilang dari peradaban saja.

Tuhan pasti sedang mengujinya. Setelah mendapat _musibah_ semacam menjadi pegawai di Restoran mantan kekasihnya, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan hal paling merepotkan di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Melakukan kesalahan.

 _Cih_. Mungkin masih bisa ditolerir bila kesalahan dalam melayani pelanggan. Lain cerita kalau Kuroko malah menabrak dan menumpahkan _cola_ di setelan jas―mahal―milik Presidennya yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko masih menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Akashi. Sementara sang _emperor_ berpangku tangan sambil menatap Kuroko―kelewat― _intens_. Akashi niat sekali mempermalukan dirinya. Di tengah-tengah Restoran, ramai pengunjung, juga perhatian semua orang padanya. _Perfecto_. _Triple Attack_. Mendapat _damage_ sekali-dua kali lagi maka Kuroko akan tewas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko- _san_?" Akashi berpangku tangan selagi Kise mencoba membersihkan noda kecoklatan pada setelah jas putihnya.

"Ma-Maafkan kecerobohan saya, Presiden."

Alis kiri Akashi terangkat. "Huft, tidak nyaman sekali. Jas juga kemejaku jadi basah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ludah Kuroko ditelan lamat-lamat. Bibirnya digigit berkali-kali. Salahnya juga, sih. Kenapa malah asal berbalik sambil membawa nampan berisi _cola_? Nah, jadilah dia mendapat teguran dari atasan yang―sialnya―dulunya adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Diliriknya kemeja Akashi yang juga meninggalkan noda kecoklatan. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dalam diri Kuroko. Ya memang ini salahnya. Kuroko harus bertanggung jawab.

"Mau saya antar ke kamar ganti? Saya akan menyiapkan baju gantinya untuk anda." Kuroko berujar sopan.

"Tidak. Aku ada _meeting_ penting 10 menit lagi. Jadi tidak akan keburu kalau harus ke ruang ganti." Tangan Akashi mengisyaratkan kalau Himuro yang berdiri tak jauh darinya untuk mendekat. "Kau, bisa tolong ambilkan setelan yang ada di ruanganku?"

Himuro membungkuk dan langsung berlari menuju tempat yang diminta.

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya. Semua mata memandangnya. Apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya membuat semua orang membelalakkan matanya.

 _Kemejanya dibuka_.

Sekali lagi, kemejanya dibuka _._

Kuroko tak kalah terkejut. Tentu saja, dia yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Akashi. Dan pemandangan yang―uhm, kau tahu lah―itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Malu, ya tuhan. Manusia ini dulunya mantan kekasihnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari pelanggan sekitar, Akashi kembali duduk di salah satu meja pelanggan yang kosong. _Bertelanjang dada_. Bahasa kekiniannya _topless_. Beberapa wanita berteriak tertahan. Presiden Resto Sei ternyata tampan― _hot_ pula, bukan laki-laki tua buncit berkepala botak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

Botak? Hh, bukan _style_ Akashi jadi maaf-maaf saja.

Himuro datang. Tangannya memeluk setelan yang dititahkan sang atasan padanya. "Ini Presiden."

"Terima kasih, Tatsuya." Akashi menunjukkan senyum dewanya yang menurut berbagai pihak sangat menyilaukan mata juga batin terdalam. "Kuroko- _san_ , ambil itu."

"Ba-Baik."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Kuroko mengambil setelan yang dibawakan Himuro untuk Akashi. "Ng? Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Presiden?"

"Kenapa bertanya? Pakaikan aku baju."

"Ha?"

"Kau yang menumpahkan _cola_ padaku, kau yang bertanggung jawab. Pakaikan aku baju. Sekarang. Tidak nanti, tidak besok, atau tahun depan, tapi sekarang. Jangan buat aku mengulanginya, Kuroko- _san_." Akashi mulai berdiri.

 _Ogah_. Kalau ini bukan di depan publik, Kuroko akan berteriak begitu sambil membanting setelan yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan pakai dulu kemejanya, Presiden."

"Kau yang pakaikan." Tangan Akashi direntangkan.

Mau tak mau Kuroko menuruti. Dua tangan Akashi dimasukkan ke dalam lengan kemeja putih bergantian. Selagi Kuroko merapikan kerah, Akashi melempar senyum. Kuroko membalas dengan cibiran kecil sekilas lalu mulai mengancingi kancing satu per satu.

Seluruh isi Restoran hening. Menatap Akashi dan Kuroko yang menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah ruangan luas Restoran yang elegan. Romantis, _btw_.

Kancing selesai dikaitkan. Kuroko menatap dasi abu-abu di tangannya. Lalu menatap Akashi bergantian dengan dasi di genggamannya.

"…"

Memangnya ia istri rumah tangga? Menjijikkan. Memaksanya melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi Kuroko tak bisa mengelak. Dirinya tidak berhak marah lagian.

"Kau pandai juga merapikan dasi." Akashi menekankan tulang-tulang jarinya. "Jangan-jangan kau ini bercita-cita jadi istri rumah tangga."

Baru juga dibilang. Kuroko menghela napas sabar. "Tolong jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Presiden. Saya ini laki-laki. Anda bisa lihat dengan jelas dengan mata anda."

"Dari luar memang begitu. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di balik celana dalam, kan?"

Restoran menjadi hening total berkat perkataan Akashi, semua membelalakkan mata terkejut. Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya kesal sementara semburat merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sungguh kalimat yang tidak tahu malu.

"Saya laki-laki tulen, Presiden. Saya akan menunjukkan kartu kependudukan saya besok jika perlu." Nada bicara Kuroko ditegaskan selagi ia mulai memakaikan Akashi jas.

"Aku tidak punya waktu kalau harus sampai besok. Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Tidak perlu pakai kartu kependudukan. Langsung saja kita lihat di kamar mandi."

Keheningan terjadi lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Wajah Kuroko mulai merah padam. Sudah hentikan omong kosongnya. Lihat langsung katamu?

"Presiden, berhenti bermain-ma―"

 _Plash_. Dari samping Kuroko, pria paruh baya menyiramnya dengan air putih dingin. Seragamnya basah. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapatkan kalau pria yang menyiramnya ternyata mabuk.

"Hei, nak. Kelihatannya kau manis juga, _hik_."

Kuroko bergidik ngeri. Astaga. 1000 kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari Akashi. Keributan mulai terjadi di Restoran. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika tangan pria mabuk itu menggapai celemek hitamnya.

Tanpa menunggu detik terbuang lagi, Akashi mengambil langkah seribu. Ditariknya Kuroko dalam pelukannya. "P-Presiden―"

"Atsushi, bawa ia keluar. Tatsuya, temani Atsushi mengurus orang ini."

"Ya~"

Si pria mabuk memberontak ketika Murasakibara menyeretnya keluar. "HEI, aku pelanggan disini! Aku keberatan! Aku ingin protes!"

Akashi melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada pundak Kuroko. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati pria mabuk yang Murasakibara tawan.

"Peraturan Resto Sei nomor 7; tak boleh ada pelanggan yang mabuk dalam Restoran." Mata Akashi memicing. "Aku tidak butuh pelanggan yang tak mentaati peraturan Restoran."

Murasakibara menyeret pria paruh baya tersebut dengan langkah santai. Himuro menemaninya.

"Kuroko- _san_ ," Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko. "ikut aku ke ruanganku."

"Tapi Presiden, bagaimana dengan _mee_ ―"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Ikut saja denganku."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia mengekori Akashi ke ruangannya. Hatinya sakit. Akashi memanggil para pegawai dengan nama kecilnya. _Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi,_ dan _Tatsuya_. Di luar urusan pribadi, bahkan ketika bekerja dan di hadapan banyak orang.

Kenapa hanya Kuroko yang dipanggil '- _san_ '?

Tunggu, tidak masalah bukan? Kenapa ia begitu terganggu karena masalah ini?

Segala pikiran di kepalanya menguap ketika suara pintu tertutup. Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi yang masih di ambang pintu. Kuroko tak bisa mengartikan tatapan matanya saat ini. Marah, menyelidik, atau khawatir? Entahlah. Siapa tahu itu ekspresinya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Presi―"

 _Klik_.

Kuroko mulai panik ketika mendengar pintu ruangan dikunci bersamaan dengan seringaian dari Akashi.

* * *

 _ **Maaf banget lo saya baru update hari ini  
**_ _ **Banyak kejadian padahal saya orangnya ngerem melulu dirumah :'3  
Salahkan dompet yang gak ngizinin saya main warnet minggu ini**_

 _ **Juga, saya nggak punya laptop, harus nunggu bapak pulang V:  
Jadi cuma sempet pas sabtu atau minggu**_

 _ **Terima kasih udah yang mau repot-repot nge favorite juga nge review lagi  
SAYA BERSYUKUR BANGET GATAU MAU NGAPAIN, MUNGKIN UPDATE CEPET KALI YA  
DIUSAHAIN, SAYA BERUSAHA SEBAIK MUNGKIN**_

 ** _Maaf, saya salah ketik buat jumlah chapternya tadi_**

 ** _Ini betul chapter 3 kok V:_**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 4)}**_

* * *

 _Klik_.

Satu SFX yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri. Keheningan yang melanda pun terasa lebih mencekam dari _game The House_ yang seminggu lalu selesai ia mainkan di kafe komik terdekat rumahnya.

Akashi mendekat dengan tatapan seksi. Senyumnya telah hilang beberapa detik yang lalu. Kharisma mutlak Akashi terpancar dibalik kemeja putih juga dasi abu-abu yang beberapa menit lalu Kuroko pakaikan.

Kuroko mulai merasakan bahaya ketika Akashi semakin mendekat padanya. Dengan refleks ia melangkah mundur. Kuroko mundur dan Akashi tetap maju. Hingga meja kerja menghalangi pergerakan Kuroko, Akashi ikut berhenti. Kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaan meja, mengunci tubuh Kuroko agar tak menghindar,

"Kenapa kau diam saja tadi?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya.

 _Pangling_ atas perlakuan Akashi, Kuroko sontak menjauhkan wajahnya hingga ia harus menekuk punggungnya sedikit. Sialan, kalau begini terus ia akan jatuh.

"P-Presiden… Anda terlalu dekat, saya akan jatuh."

Dengan spontan, tangan kanan Kuroko meraih pundak Akashi sementara tangan kirinya menahan meja.

"Kutanya kau sekali lagi Tetsuya," Akashi memicingkan matanya. "kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Diam bagaimana? Aku harus sopan pada pelanggan jad―"

"Bukan itu." Akashi menatap iris langit Kuroko lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau diam saja saat orang tadi menyiram air padamu? Kau harusnya marah atau meminta perlindungan dariku."

Kuroko bisa merasakan napas Akashi di wajahnya. Aroma _mint_ dan suasana sejuk ruangan menjadi satu. Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali menghirup aroma ini dari dekat.

Aroma khas Akashi.

"Jawab, Tetsuya."

Mana bisa Kuroko menjawab ketika wajahmu sedekat itu, dasar setan.

"A-Aku… Kupikir aku harus b-bersikap sopan pada pelanggan, jadi―"

 _Brak!_ Tangan kanan Akashi yang mengunci Kuroko menggebrak meja cukup keras. Dan gebrakkan itu sukses membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"Kamu tak kuizinkan bersikap sopan pada orang lain selain aku! Mengerti, Tetsuya?" Akashi menunjukkan wajah marahnya. "Lagian kau sudah bilang hal itu sebelumnya."

"Ta-Tapi, Akashi- _kun_ , dia pelanggan dan harusny―"

 _Brak!_ "Kubilang tidak boleh!"

"Restoranmu bisa kehilangan nama kalau semua pelayan bersikap tidak sopan, Akashi- _kun_. Kau―"

 _Brak!_ "Aku cuma bilang kalau yang boleh bersikap tidak sopan hanya kamu, Tetsuya! Dengan satu syarat jika pelanggannya kurang ajar seperti tadi!"

"R-Rasanya aneh ketika―"

 _Brak!_

"Berhenti menggebrak mejanya, Akashi- _kun_! Kau mau jantungku meledak!?"

Mata Akashi memicing ketika Kuroko mulai bernapas dengan berat. Sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar terkejut. Semengejutkan itu kah? Keduanya saling diam dalam posisi yang tidak berubah.

"Aduh, pegal."― _Maunya_ bilang begitu. Mengingat kalau yang di depannya adalah Akashi, Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kamu tahu, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai, untuk suatu alasan Kuroko merasakan bahaya. "Dengan wajahmu yang bernapas berat tadi kamu terlihat sangat seksi."

Detakkan jantung Kuroko berhenti bersamaan dengan ketika Akashi mengucapkan kata 'seksi'. Untung saja jantungnya kembali memompa darah, kalau tidak Kuroko akan benar-benar mati.

Kuroko berdehem canggung. Matanya melirik-lirik ke arah yang lain, mencoba menghindari tatapan seduktif dari Akashi. Sementara tangan kanannya perlahan mendorong dada Akashi. "Ekhm… Akashi- _kun_ , bisa menjauh sedikit? Punggungku agak sakit terkena sudut meja.."

Mendengar alasan Kuroko, Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Eh, kupikir kamu suka melakukannya di meja kerja kantor. Kamu tahu, yang biasanya ada di cerita-cerita."

Melakukan apa, hah? Hm? **Hmm? Melakukan apa?**

Bisa-bisanya dapat pemikiran seperti itu.

"Tidak, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak suka. Lagipula aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu―apalagi kalau denganmu. Lagian aku tidak mau." Kuroko membantah.

"Melakukan apa, Tetsuya?" goda Akashi.

 _Geli, ya tuhan_. Kuroko yang harusnya bertanya melakukan apa. Dia sendiri yang mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh duluan.

"…Ehm.."

"Tak bisa menjawab, eh?"

"Bukannya begitu, aku―"

"Kalau kamu tidak suka melakukannya di tempat kerja, mau ke rumahku?"

Kuroko tidak tahan. Dengan seluruh tenaganya ia mendorong Akashi. Akashi terdorong agak jauh, untungnya tidak jatuh. Dengan tangan mengepal, Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat-lekat.

"Berhenti bermain-main dengan saya, _Presiden_." Kuroko memicingkan matanya. "Ini masih siang, dan tolong jangan mengatakan―juga melakukan―hal-hal aneh yang bisa membuat orang salah paham."

"Jadi kalau malam boleh?"

Sialan. Masih sempat-sempatnya bilang begitu.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti ini padanya? Mereka jelas-jelas sudah putus hubungan lima tahun lalu. Kalau terus begini ia hanya akan kembali jatuh pada Akashi.

Kuroko tidak mau. Ia tidak mau kembali jatuh pada Akashi. Rasanya sakit sekali kalau harus jatuh pada Akashi.

"Oke, kali ini aku berbicara sebagai Tetsuya, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko mengambil napas panjang. "Kuharap kamu tidak lupa kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi lima tahun terakhir."

"Hubungan? Mantan, bukan?"

"…Ya. Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Karena kita **mantan** maka kau tidak berhak melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi. Aku tidak suka itu."

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya sekali lalu dua kali. Kemudian dia tertawa. Tangan kanannya memegangi kening. Apa Kuroko mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?

"Kamu bisa juga mengatakan hal seperti itu, ya, Tetsuya." Akashi memegangi pundak Kuroko.

Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. Ia merasa diremehkan disini.

"Kalau berbicara tentang mantan, aku memang sudah tidak punya hak lagi padamu." Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti menyerah. "Tapi kalau aku melakukannya karena _aku_ _mencintaimu_ , itu diperbolehkan, bukan?"

"Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, apa kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk memegang tangannya? Apa kau dilarang untuk memeluknya? Ya, jika orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih." Akashi berpangku tangan. "Kau bilang aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, apa kamu punya kekasih, Tetsuya? Aku yakin kau tidak punya."

Menohok sampai hati terdalam.

"Ya, aku tidak punya. Aku juga yakin kamu tidak punya kekasih, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku memang tidak punya, makanya aku mau balikan denganmu, Tetsuya."

 _Speechless_. Pulang ah.

Kuroko menunduk. Ia mulai kesal. Di lain sisi hatinya terasa sangat sakit, mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu membuatnya sangat menderita. "Akashi- _kun_ , aku tidak mau lagi berada dalam permainan menyebalkanmu."

Akashi diam sambil berpangku tangan.

"Dulu mungkin kamu mempermainkanku, bahkan mempermainkan perasaanku, tapi sekarang aku tidak mau lagi. Dan aku tidak akan jatuh lagi." Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat. Ada keberanian dalam tatapannya.

 _Filter_ akuarium berderu. Menyela keheningan yang diciptakan Akashi juga Kuroko. Akashi berjalan menjauhi Kuroko. Tubuhnya berhenti di depan rak buku, ia berbalik lalu bersandar. Matanya mengawasi Kuroko yang masih berdiri kaku di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku… tidak akan jatuh padamu lagi, Akashi- _kun_."

"…"

"…Baik sekarang, besok, juga di masa depan nati. Aku tidak akan jatuh."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu tiga kali, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku mau pulang."

Pintu ruangan Akashi tertutup. Kini keheningan yang sesungguhnya tercipta. Akashi menghela napas dan mengacak surai jambunya pelan.

"Kapan aku pernah mempermainkanmu, Tetsuya…?" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan. "Kau lah yang selama ini mempermainkan aku."

* * *

 ** _Saya kembali :33_**

 ** _Jadi alhamdulillah-nya saya bisa update sedikit lebih cepet dari yang kemarin kemarin V:  
Saya datang dengan chapter 4 yang entah gimana keliatan receh di mata saya =w=_**

 ** _Makasih yang udah nyempetin nge review :33  
Saya hargai semuanya, kotak review adalah kotak harta karun buat saya ;A;_**

 ** _Ada satu akun yang bilang 'nggak papa ngaret yang penting update' V:  
Terima kasih sekali =w=  
Saya lupa namanya dan juga saya terlalu males ngebuka kotak review karena jaringan wifi disini lagi lemot banget =_= Adek saya buka youtube soalnya V':  
Jadi bagi yang ngerasa aja :33_**

 ** _Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang udah ngebaca fanfik ini_**

 ** _udahan ngebacotnya, see you next chapter_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 5)}**_

* * *

 _Musim panas lima tahun lalu_.

"Tetsuya, mau limun?" tawar Akashi sambil menyodorkan segelas limun.

"Ah, terima kasih Sei- _kun_." ucap Kuroko sambil menerima gelas kaca dari Akashi. "Oh, Sei- _kun_! Mau ke kolam berenang?"

"Kolam? Pasti akan penuh sekali sekarang."

"Benar juga. Hehe, maaf aku bicara tanpa berpikir."

Akashi tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup pipi Kuroko. "Itu alasan cadanganku. Yang sebenarnya aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang melihat kulitmu di area tertentu."

Pipi Kuroko memerah. Akashi jadi gemas. Tapi hari sedang panas, jangan membuat dirimu semakin panas, Akashi.

Kipas angin bergerak arah bolak-balik. Gemerincing lonceng kecil yang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi menemani dengungan serangga dari pohon. Suara dahan dan ranting yang saling bergesekkan dengan daun pun menambah keasrian suasana di antara sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun.

"Kamu tahu Tetsuya, aku yang meminta Ayahku untuk membangun pondok kecil ini di tempat seperti ini." Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Kuroko dan mulai bercerita.

"Oh? Benarkah? Kenapa?" balas Kuroko sambil sesekali memainkan helaian merah milik Akashi.

"Aku memintanya saat aku masih kelas 5 SD. Kubilang aku ingin melihat gunung dengan istriku kelak di masa depan." tawa Akashi terdengar bising sekali dalam kesunyian ruangan. "Ayahku benar-benar membuatkannya untukku."

Kemudian senyum Akashi merekah indah. "Dan aku senang aku bisa melihatnya bersamamu hari ini, Tetsuya."

Usapan tangan Akashi membelai pipi Kuroko lembut. "Kamu terlihat semakin indah ketika pipimu merona begitu." Lalu tatapan matanya menajam. "Cuma aku yang boleh melihatmu yang seperti ini, mengerti?"

Kuroko tak bisa menjawab semua perkataan Akashi. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Walau Akashi terdengar seperti mengancam, Kuroko senang. Ia mengerti kalau sebenarnya Akashi menyayanginya. Mendengar suara Akashi seperti sebuah anugerah bagi Kuroko.

Ponsel Akashi berdering, menghancurkan seluruh momen hangat di antara dirinya juga kekasihnya. Kuroko baru tahu kalau selera musik Akashi begitu rendahan.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Kerabatku meneleponku." Akashi bangkit dan segera mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

Merasa kalau Akashi membutuhkan privasi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

.

Setelah mengambil es krim untuk dirinya juga Akashi, Kuroko kembali ke ruang depan, tempat dimana dirinya dan Akashi menikmati angin sepoi sekitar lima menit lalu. Tapi dirinya tidak mendapatkan Akashi dimanapun. Mencari di seluruh rumah pun tidak ada. Kemana?

Oh, mungkin Akashi pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.

"…"

Setengah jam berlalu. Kuroko mulai bosan. PSP yang sebelumnya ia mainkan untuk membunuh waktu kini tergeletak di dekat kipas angin yang masih berputar. Ia melirik jam. Jam 3. Kemana Akashi pergi?

Selama tidak tersesat, tidak masalah kan kalau Kuroko mencari?

.

.

Kuroko tahu tempat ini punya pemandangan indah. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau pemandangannya seindah ini. Perusahaan Ayah Akashi memang hebat sekali, bisa membangun pondok di tempat seperti ini.

"Ada kekasihku di pondok, kamu tidak boleh datang."

Selagi Kuroko mengagumi pemandangan sekitar, telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing, siapalagi kalau bukan suara Akashi, suara yang sangat disukainya. Kuroko mengintip dari balik semak.

"Lalu kenapa kalau ada kekasihmu? Maksudmu aku juga tidak penting bagimu? Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini." sahut pemuda berambut _silver_ yang menjadi lawan bicara Akashi.

"Bukannya tidak penting juga, tapi jujur saja aku tidak se'suka' itu denganmu." Ekspresi Akashi berubah.

Hati Kuroko mulai tidak tenang. Suka? Walau tidak sesuka itu juga, tetap saja Akashi menyukainya, kan? Siapa dia? Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Akashi, Kuroko ragu kalau dia kerabat Akashi. Lalu kenapa Akashi berbohong padanya tadi?

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut yang sebenarnya akan terkuak jika aku bertemu kekasihmu?"

Akashi diam. Dia mengacak rambut depannya pelan. "Ya."

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. Apa hubungan lelaki itu dengan Akashi?

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , jangan membuatku mengulangnya. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan Tetsuya-ku." Tatapan Akashi terlihat tajam.

Pria yang dipanggil Mayuzumi oleh Akashi menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Kemudian tubuh tingginya membungkuk, mengecup pelan pipi Akashi. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi si pemuda tinggi dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran. "Dah, Akashi."

Setelahnya, laki-laki dengan mata ikan mati itu melirik ke arah Kuroko, senyum tipis tapi meremehkannya mengembang. Merasa kesal, Kuroko berlari meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali ke pondok sebelum Akashi mendahuluinya.

Akashi tiba lima menit setelah Kuroko sampai. Dirinya menenteng plastik berisi dua minuman kaleng.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko menyambut dengan agak gugup. "Kau habis dari mana saja?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Aku membelikanmu minum. Maaf kalau aku agak lama."

Itu saja yang harus disampaikan? Apa tidak ada yang lain? Bagaimana dengan Mayuzumi- _san_ yang baru saja kau temui? Kuroko tidak bisa tenang.

"T-Tidak apa." Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku juga jadi bisa menyelesaikan _game_ yang kumainkan seminggu yang lalu."

"Begitu? Syukurlah." Akashi tersenyum.

Kuroko menerawang langit. Hembusan senja hari ini tak terasa menenangkan lagi. Udara yang ia hirup sekarang pun terasa menyakitkan. Apalagi mendengar suara Akashi yang selama ini sangat ia sukai, apapun kalimatnya terasa sangat menyiksanya.

Kuroko kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat disukainya hari itu.

"Sei- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita pulang besok?"

.

Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Suasana jalan perumahan yang sunyi menambah suasana hening di antara keduanya. Matahari bersinar terik sekali, Akashi merasa kalau kulitnya akan terkabar kapan saja. Kemudian diliriknya wajah murung Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." Akashi berhenti dan menarik pengan lengan kaos pendek Kuroko. "Kau terlihat suram, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kuroko dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Akashi. Tidak biasanya.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan, Sei- _kun_."

Kalimat _'Ada yang mau aku bicarakan'_ membuat Akashi merinding. Yang ia baca di sosial media, kalimat ini masuk ke dalam siaga darurat dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Kamu tidak bertujuan untuk minta putus kan, Tetsuya?"

Terkadang Kuroko sampai muak sendiri dengan Akashi yang kalau menebak suka kelewatan―benar.

"Ya, Sei- _kun_ ," Kuroko memberanikan diri menatap Akashi. "aku mau berpisah denganmu."

"Te-Tetsuya, tapi baru saja kemarin kita membicarakan tentang pern―"

Jari telunjuk Kuroko didekatkan ke mulut Akashi. "Sudah Sei, jangan diteruskan."

Kedua tangan Akashi hendak menyentuh pipi Kuroko, namun segera ditepis dengan tegas.

Wajah Kuroko diangkat, memandang dua _orb hetero_ milik Akashi. Butiran air matanya masih berjatuhan. Akashi hanya diam menunggu kalimat dari Kuroko. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi terlihat sorot kesedihan di matanya.

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko takut-takut. Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya, Akashi melihat secercah harapan.

"Sei- _kun_ , kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini saja…"

Akashi tersentak, "Tetsu―" lalu ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya memejam sebentar sementara alisnya bertautan. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu." Akashi dengan cepat memaksakan kecupan singkatnya pada Kuroko.

Genggaman tangan dilepas, Kuroko pun pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

Jantung Kuroko hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika ia memasuki ruang ganti pekerja laki-laki. Matanya membelalak lebar, ingatan 5 tahun lalunya berputar cepat dalam otaknya.

Demi apa dia ada disini?

Pemuda bersurai _silver_ yang tak mungkin Kuroko bisa lupakan kini di hadapannya. Tubuhnya semakin jangkung. Otot-otot tubuhnya yang―sialnya―terlihat terbentuk itu juga semakin kokoh. Yang tak berubah hanya rambutnya juga mata ikan matinya.

Ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku yakin ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita, bukan begitu, mantan kekasih Akashi?"

* * *

 _ **A/N : Kutuk saya kenapa ih**_

 ** _UDAH BERAPA BULAN SEJAK SAYA JANJI MAU UPDATE!?1111!?_**

 ** _Maaf ya maaf banget maaf maaf *sungkem sambil kejer  
_** ** _Makasih juga kalo masih nungguin fanfik laknat ini sampe sekarang *makin kejer_**

 ** _"Sok sibuk authornya"  
Iya iya maaf, saya sok sibuk TwT  
Sedih kalo diceritain saya ngapain aja di rl TwT_**

 ** _Alhamdulillah sempet update ;w;_**

 ** _Insya allah bakal update lagi, doain aja tugas saya cepet kelas TwT  
Tapi ga janji bakal cepet update_**

 ** _Tapi bakal dilanjut ampe kelar kok ;w;_**

 ** _Review + Fav please ;w;)9_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 6)}**_

* * *

Dibilang. Mantan.

Memang mantan sih. Hanya saja… dibilang begitu dengan orang lain yang **bukan siapa-siapa** sangat membuat Kuroko sebal. Bicaranya sok begitu, memangnya dia siapa? Ditambah dengan kenangan tak mengenakkannya, Kuroko punya motif jelas untuk membenci pria di depannya.

"Selamat datang, pekerja baru. Jika ada yang mau kau tanyakan silahkan bertanya padaku." Kuroko melewati Mayuzumi menuju lokernya. "Tapi kuharap kamu tidak usah berbicara padaku."

Kuroko yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang, _man_. Kalau dulu ia lebih pemalu juga lembut, sekarang dirinya sudah berubah untuk lebih terbuka dengan pikirannya. Dunia itu kejam, yang lemah maka dia yang akan terbelakang.

"Ya, aku punya pertanyaan." Mayuzumi duduk di kursi panjang. "Kenapa kau memutuskan Akashi lima tahun lalu? Dia jadi berubah, kau tahu."

Bodoh sekali. Jawabannya ya, kau.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan. Jadi, selamat tinggal. Jangan bicara padaku lagi." Kuroko membuka kausnya dan menyiapkan kemeja kerjanya.

 _Bam!_

Kuroko dapat melihat telapak besar Mayuzumi mengunci dirinya. Oh ayolah, jangan saat dirinya sedang bertelanjang dada. Kalau ada yang masuk kesalah pahaman dapat terjadi. Kuroko sudah malas kalau harus berurusan dengan Akashi lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tahu." bisik Mayuzumi. "Cepat katakan sebelum aku berbuat kasar padamu."

Kuroko tak berbalik, enggan menatap wajah Mayuzumi. Suara ribut mulai datang dari luar, setengah keributannya didominasi oleh Kise juga Aomine.

"Lepaskan sebelum mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Mayuzumi- _san_."

Mayuzumi menyeringai. "Lihat siapa yang baru saja menyebut namaku?"

Mayuzumi melepaskan Kuroko. Kuroko kembali memakai kemeja putihnya lalu mengancingi kancingnya satu per satu. Kemudian pintu ruangan dibuka keras. Kise dan Aomine memasuki ruangan bersamaan dengan tawa―keras―mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan!?" Aomine terbahak.

"AOMINE _CCHI_ PERUTKU SAKIT!" Kise tertawa keras. "Hahahaha…. AAAAH!" Tawanya berganti dengan teriakkan histeris.

Semua menatap Kise, termasuk para pegawai di belakangnya. Ada Murasakibara juga disana.

"Siapa kamu!?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi membuang muka. Kuroko menatap Kise bingung. "Bukannya dia pegawai baru, Kise?"

Kise menggeleng cepat. Tangannya dikibaskan berkali-kali mendukung gelengan kepalanya. "Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa- _ssu_!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Biasanya Presiden memberitahuku untuk berjaga-jaga agar Kise tidak mengacau." Aomine membetulkan. "Tapi aku tidak diberitahu kalau akan ada pegawai baru."

"AKU AKAN DIMARAHI PRESIDEN KALAU ADA PENYUSUUP!" Kise memegangi kepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian Aomine memukul kepala Kise keras. "SAKIT AOMINE _CCHI_!"

"Kamu itu sudah berkali-kali dimarahi karena berisik tapi tidak pernah sadar-sadar!" teriak Aomine.

Kise menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Aomine. Aomine menghampiri Mayuzumi. Matanya memandang pria bersurai _silver_ dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ada perlu denganku, tuan koki?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Aomine menatap Mayuzumi tidak suka.

"Aku mendengar keributan disini." Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari luar. Tak lama sosok yang diharapkan tidak datang itu muncul.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah jera? Apa aku harus mengancam dengan ancaman pecat pada kalian, Daiki, Ryouta?" Akashi berpangku tangan.

"P-PRESIDEN!" Kise membungkuk.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kise!" Sekali lagi Aomine memukul kepala Kise.

Mata Akashi melirik Mayuzumi di tengah ruangan. Mayuzumi menaikkan telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat 'halo' pada Akashi. Manik Akashi melebar. Tangannya mengepal. Kuroko pura-pura tidak lihat. Ia sibuk menalikan pita pada kerahnya.

"Kau….!" geram Akashi tertahan.

Semua menyaksikan.

"Kau… ke ruanganku sekarang! Mayuzumi!" seru Akashi.

Mayuzumi menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Iya iya. Sekarang?"

"Tadinya kupikir telingamu normal. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah tuli sekarang ini."

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Akashi, Mayuzumi melengang pergi. Akashi meninggalkan ruangan mengekori Mayuzumi. Keheningan mulai terjadi. Kise menepuk tangannya dua kali.

"Hei, ayo cepat! Hari ini kita tetap bekerja- _ssu_!"

Kuroko melirik amplop yang terjatuh di lantai. _Kepada Akashi Seijuurou-_ san _._ Oh. Mungkin surat penting. Ada logo perusahaan terkenal di amplopnya. Pasti surat penting. Harus diantar tidak, ya? Tapi kan' ada Mayuzumi di ruangan Presiden.

"Kise." Kuroko menghampiri Kise.

"Ya, Kuroko _cchi_?"

"Presiden menjatuhkan ini. Harus kuantar atau jangan?"

"Hm?" Kise melirik amplop yang Kuroko pegang. "AAAH! ITU SUPER PENTING! KAU HARUS SEGERA MENGEMBALIKANNYA KUROKO _CCHI_!"

Kuroko tersentak. "Tapi, ada Mayuzumi- _san_ di ruangan Presiden…"

"Ketuk dulu saja. Kalau Presiden tidak menjawab, kau boleh masuk."

"Begitukah?"

"YA! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN- _SSU_!" Kise mendorong-dorong tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko melangkah keluar ruangan ganti pegawai. Langkahnya sengaja dipelankan, tidak ingin cepat sampai ke ruangan Akashi. Dia sendiri ragu apa dia bisa memasuki ruangan Akashi. Maksudnya, Kuroko tidak ingin mengganggu Akashi dengan kekasihnya. Mayuzumi itu selingkuhan Akashi lima tahun yang lalu, kan?

Ruangan Akashi kini sudah di hadapan Kuroko. Setelah menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk. Dua ketukan dilakukannya.

"Presiden, ini saya, Kuroko. Ada berkas penting yang ingin saya berikan."

Setelah menunggu selama lima belas detik, tak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Kata Kise kalau tak ada jawaban artinya dirinya boleh masuk, kan? Itu betulan, kan? Kuroko akan mengutuk Kise kalau seandainya pria berbulu mata lentik itu bermain-main dengannya.

Akhirnya Kuroko berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia memutar kenop. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hawa pendingin ruangan sangat menusuk.

"Tetsu―!"

Kuroko menatap dua pria di depannya. Maniknya melebar dan amplop yang dipegangnya terjatuh, secepat mungkin Kuroko memungutnya kembali. "Sa-Saya akan meletakkan ini di sini." Kuroko meletakkan amplop yang dipegangnya di meja terdekatnya.

"Tetsuya, tunggu!" Akashi mencoba menahan.

"Permisi." Pintu ditutup dan keheningan terjadi lagi.

Akashi mendorong Mayuzumi lalu meninjunya kencang-kencang. "BRENGSEK!"

Mayuzumi terdorong cukup jauh. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Senyumnya melebar. "Kesal, Akashi?"

Napas Akashi tak beraturan. Tangannya mengepal kencang, walaupun dirinya gemetaran. Amarahnya sudah berada di puncaknya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu kehidupanku lagi, dasar hewan!"

"Jika aku hewan, kau baru saja dicium oleh hewan beberapa saat yang lalu."

Akashi menggertakkan giginya mendengar ucapan gila dari Mayuzumi.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan kan, Akashi, kalau aku akan mendapatkan yang aku mau. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya."

"Kau…"

"Kesal padaku? Mau membunuhku? Aku siap kapanpun itu." Kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Mayuzumi, kau… Sialan…."

.

Kuroko berjalan cepat-cepat. Kakinya gemetar. Lupakan. Lupakan. Yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Kuroko tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Akashi. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka itu kan kekasih, tidak aneh kalau berciuman, kan? Itu bukan hal yang krusial juga. Mereka juga sudah dewasa, ciuman dengan lidah yang saling melumat juga bukan hal yang asing lagi.

Saat pintu ruangan dibuka, Kuroko dapat melihat Akashi setengah berbaring di meja kerjanya bersama dengan Mayuzumi yang menguncinya dan mencium Akashi. Dan ketika Mayuzumi sadar Kuroko berada dalam ruangan, tangannya dengan sengaja menyentuh pinggul Akashi. Dirinya menyeringai,

Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi Akashi sendiri tidak pernah berbuat sejauh itu kala mereka bersama. Dan jujur saja Kuroko cemburu.

Langkahnya terhenti. Kuroko berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya. Air mata mulai turun. Kenapa malah menangis, bodoh? Apa yang Kuroko tangisi? Akashi bukan miliknya. Sejak awal Akashi memang bukan miliknya, tapi milik Mayuzumi. Kuroko yang mencoba merebut Akashi dari Mayuzumi. Bukan Mayuzumi yang mencoba untuk merebut Akashi dari dirinya.

Mungkin Akashi lebih suka dikeloni daripada mengeloni, kan? Haha. Siapa yang tahu.

"Kuroko _cchi_? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit- _ssu_?"

Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya. Kise datang.

"Kau menangis- _ssu_?" Kise mulai panik. Ia menggenggam pundak Kuroko.

"Maaf, Kise, hari ini aku agak tidak enak badan. Apa aku bisa absen hari ini?"

"Oh, tentu tentu. Mau kuantar? Nan―"

Kuroko langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa sendiri. Aku hanya pusing sedikit." Ia langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Kise.

Kise membiarkan Kuroko. Ia menatap punggung Kuroko yang perlahan menjauh dengan khawatir. Takut kalau sewaktu-waktu tubuh mungilnya tumbang. Ketika memastikan kalau Kuroko sudah menghilang, Kise langsung pergi ke ruangan Akashi.

Setelah mengetuk dan mendapat izin dari Akashi, Kise masuk.

"Presiden, Kuroko Tetsuya mengambil absen hari ini."

"Tet―Kuroko bilang begitu?" Akashi mengerutkan alisnya.

Kise mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia tidak enak badan. Saya datang untuk menyampaikan itu. Oh, dan mengenai Murasakibara, hari ini dia―"

Akashi tidak memerhatikan laporan Kise lagi setelahnya. Ia melirik Mayuzumi yang duduk di sofa merah miliknya. Senyum tipis Mayuzumi muncul ketika tahu kalau Akashi menatapnya.

.

"…brengsek.."

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 7)}**_

* * *

Akashi duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di ruang ganti pegawai. Tak ada yang berbicara. Para pegawai pun berganti baju dengan was-was. Seram. Apa yang dilakukan Presiden mereka di tempat seperti ini? Inspeksi darurat?

"Hei, Aka- _chin_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau menghalangiku, minggir."

"Aku menunggu Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya? Maksudmu Kuro- _chin_?"

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilnya dengan mulutmu, Murasakibara."

"Eeeh…"

Akashi masih menunggu sambil bertanya-tanya apa Kuroko akan masuk hari ini? Walau kemungkinannya kecil, Akashi akan tetap menunggu. Tetap saja, Kuroko pelayan disini. Ia tak bisa asal absen hanya karena masalah pribadi. Lain cerita kalau benar-benar sakit. Tapi Akashi yakin kalau bukan itu alasan Kuroko absen.

Pintu ruangan dibuka. Kise datang bersama Kuroko di belakangnya. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Akashi, Kuroko sontak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kuroko- _san_." panggil Akashi. "Ikut aku ke ruanganku."

"…" Kuroko diam. "Kau memerintahku sebagai atasan atau ini hal pribadi?"

"…Pribadi."

"Kalau begitu aku menolak."

Akashi mendesah kecewa. Bola matanya berputar. Kemudian ia memerhatikan sekeliling. Sial, ia lupa kalau disini banyak orang.

"Ya sudah, setidaknya ikut aku saja. Aku mau bicara." Akashi memegang lengan Kuroko dan menuntunnya keluar.

"Saya tidak mau, Presiden." lawan Kuroko. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman lengan Akashi pada tangannya.

"Ada yang mau kusampaikan, kau harus mendengarnya."

"Saya harus bekerja, lepaskan saya."

Karena tak tega, Akashi melepaskan Kuroko. Tatapannya terlihat sedih. Kemudian Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan. "Kise, aku akan berganti di toilet. Aku mau buang air kecil."

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Presiden, apa ada masalah?" tanya Himuro.

Senyum Akashi mengembang. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya menghancurkan tugas yang kuberikan dan aku memarahinya terlalu berlebihan."

"Eeh, apa Kuro- _chin_ tipe orang yang akan merajuk begitu?"

"Siapa yang tahu, kan, Atsushi? Sudah selesaik―jangan memakan _maiubo_ terus!" Himuro mulai menceramahi Murasakibara.

.

Kuroko menatap dirinya di cermin. Kenapa ia lari?

Akashi bukan monster. Akashi juga bukan hantu. Kenapa Kuroko begitu takut untuk bertemu? Akashi hanya ingin bicara. Kuroko tinggal mendengarkan, bukan? Tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

Status mantan saja cukup.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Seperti yang Kuroko bisa tebak, Akashi menyusulnya sampai kamar mandi. Dan seperti yang Kuroko prediksi juga, Akashi mengunci pintunya. Akashi bisa melakukan apa saja―tentu saja, dia kan Akashi, tapi Kuroko tetap diam. Ia tidak ingin lari, tapi di sisi lain ia juga sangat takut.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku." Akashi menggenggam kedua bahu Kuroko. "Yang kemarin itu, Mayuzumi yang melakukannya. Aku ingin mengusirnya agar tidak datang kesini lagi, tapi―"

"Sudahlah, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Akashi yang mendekap bahunya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau katakan lagi. Lagipula, sejak awal aku tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Mayuzumi- _san_ yang kau maksud."

Akashi tersentak. Kuroko benar. Ia tak pernah bercerita tentang Mayuzumi. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menceritakannya.

"Memang benar kau tidak tahu siapa Mayuzumi itu, tapi yang kemarin itu, kami tidak benar-benar―"

"Kamu tahu, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko tersenyum. "Itu bukan urusanku lagi mengingat statusku yang sekarang."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat. Dab senakin lama semakin mengerat. Lagi-lagi Kuroko benar. Kuroko tak lagi memiliki hak pada Akashi, tepatnya Akashi lah yang sudah tidak memiliki hak terhadap Tetsuya tercintanya.

"Jadi tolong lepaskan saya, Presiden. Saya ingin masuk toilet dan segera berganti pakaian." Perlahan, Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Akashi dari tubuhnya.

Melihat Kuroko yang begitu keras menolaknya, akhirnya Akashi melepaskan Kuroko. Dirinya mundur beberapa langkah. Kuroko menggenggam pakaian kerjanya erat-erat. Ia memasuki salah satu bilik pada ruang toilet dan menguncinya. Jaga-jaga kalau Akashi membuka paksa bilik ia berganti pakaian.

Dia itu Akashi Seijuurou, kadang-kadang seram juga berada di dekatnya walaupun terhalang dinding.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Tidak. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kuroko lagi. Dia bukanlah Akashi yang lima tahun lalu. Akashi tidak ingin lagi membiarkan sisi lembutnya menghalanginya.

Kali ini dia pasti akan mendapatkan Kuroko kembali. Akashi bersumpah tidak akan memberikan Kuroko pada siapapun.

Karena Kuroko hanya miliknya seorang.

* * *

Setelah membeli _Vanilla_ _Milkshake_ , Kuroko langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Lelah. Hatinya yang lelah. Oke, yang tadi itu terlalu berlebihan. Anggap saja tekanan batin.

Kalau boleh terus terang, Kuroko kesal. Memang sih, dirinya dan Akashi hanya sebatas mantan. Tapi kalau ditanya tentang hubungan Akashi dengan Mayuzumi, jujur saja Kuroko kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal saat melihat mantan kekasihmu sudah punya kekasih baru?

Sudah pernah diberitahu, _dusta bila Kuroko bilang tak lagi cinta_.

Lagian, penderitaan terbesar seorang manusia adalah ketika melihat mantan dengan kekasih barunya.

Oke, yang ini juga terlalu berlebihan. Salahkan saja Kuroko dan kumpulan kata-kata laknat di otaknya.

Tiba di rumah kecilnya, Kuroko dibuat kaget. Sepasang sepatu pantofel tergeletak rapi di dekat pintu masuknya. Siapa? Apa kerabatnya datang? Ia menggerakkan gagang pintu. Kan, tidak dikunci juga. Seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam.

Kuroko menjejakkan kakinya. Selagi ia menutup pintu, sepasang tangan menguncinya, sama seperti yang Mayuzumi lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Melihat bentuk tangan di hadapannya, Kuroko bisa tahu siapa pelakunya. Yang suka seenaknya dan selalu bertindak kurang ajar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi?

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Kuroko enggan berbalik. "Ini tindak kriminal, kau sadar?"

"Tatap mataku ketika berbicara denganku, Tetsuya."

"Mau aku menatapmu atau tidak itu terserah padaku."

Tangan kanan Akashi menggenggam pundak Kuroko dan membalikkan tubuhnya paksa. Dengan cepat tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko erat. Dahinya didekatkan dengan dahi Kuroko.

"Aku mau menjelaskannya, Tetsuya…" Napas Akashi memberat―sengaja, kayaknya. Biasa lah, namanya juga Akashi. Sukanya sok seksi―ya memang sudah seksi, sih.

Kuroko diam. Bibir bawahnya sesekali digigit. Akashi sudah mengunci kedua tangannya, ia tak bisa kabur. Manik langitnya dipaksa bertemu dengan iris _hetero_ pemuda di hadapannya. Mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca.

"Meski kau menangis aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari lagi…"

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir lima tahun yang lalu, Akashi- _kun_. Apa yang terjadinya setelahnya itu terserahku juga terserah padamu."

Gigi Akashi digertakkan. "AKU TAHU!"

Kuroko terkejut karena Akashi yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Akashi yang gemetaran dan sorot matanya yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Hubunganku denganmu memang sudah lama berakhir, tapi apa aku tidak boleh berusaha mendapatkanmu kembali?"

"Harus berapa kali aku harus bilang aku menyukaimu? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memercayaiku?"

"Terserahmu, Akashi- _kun_ …" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mau kau mendesakku seperti apa, aku sudah tidak punya perasa―"

"Bohong."

Kuroko mencibir pelan.

"Aku tidak bo―"

"Kau juga berbohong kalau bilang kau tidak berbohong."

Akashi sialan. Berhenti memainkan hati Kuroko seperti ini. Kalau terus-terusan dibilang begitu, hati yang sudah susah payah Kuroko tata akan hancur lagi, kan? Memang benar Kuroko belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan, tapi bisa kan Akashi memberi kesempatan?

"Aku sudah tidak mau, Akashi- _kun_." Suara Kuroko bergetar. "Aku mau melupakanmu, jangan mematahkan harapanku."

"Tidak." Akashi setengah berteriak. "Kau tidak boleh melupakanku."

Napas Akashi terasa berat, kali ini sepertinya betulan. Kuroko berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. Sesak sekali. Dadanya terasa seperti ingin meledak. Kalau terus begini, Kuroko hanya akan jatuh lagi pada Akashi. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Tetsuya… Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…"

"Tanganku, Akashi- _kun_. Tanganku. Tanganku sakit."

"…"

 **Sangat** menghancurkan suasana. Tapi Akashi sadar kalau pergelangan tangan Kuroko memerah, jadi ia melepasnya. Sebagai gantinya, kedua tangannya mengunci Kuroko. Atau bahasa kerennya, _kabedon_.

Kembali serius. Akashi sedang tidak main-main disini. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

"Hentikan semua ini." Kuroko angkat bicara. "Aku lelah Akashi- _kun_. Aku baru pulang. Aku ingin segera tidur."

"…Keberatan kalau aku temani?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan!"

"Mengapa?"

"'Mengapa' kau tanya? Karena kita tidak punya hubungan lagi, Akashi- _kun_. Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sepasang mantan kekasih tidak boleh tidur bersama."

"Tapi kita masih bisa bersama kembali. Lalu kita boleh tidur bersama. Dan selanjutnya, kau tahu, kan? Kita bisa melaku―"

"CU. KUP." Kuroko mendorong dada Akashi, yang sialnya tak mempengaruhi posisi mereka saat ini. "Sudah, yang jelas aku tidak mau kembali denganmu lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dada Kuroko kembali sesak. Wajahnya memerah. Akashi menyampirkan helaian biru Kuroko ke belakang telinganya lembut. Sementara Kuroko sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi.

"…Berisik.." gumam Kuroko.

Akashi menelan ludah. Ia membuka kuncian tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh Kuroko layaknya pengantin.

"AP―Akashi- _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan aku!" Kuroko memberontak.

Tak ada sahutan dari Akashi. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya dari berontakan Kuroko.

"Kau mau apa? Kau akan membawaku kemana!?" Tangan Kuroko mulai mendorong-dorong dada Akashi sementara kakinya menendang-nendang udara.

"Kemana? Memangnya ada ruangan lagi di rumah ini selain toilet juga _kamarmu_?"

"Hah―"

* * *

 _ **Saya terakhir update itu kapan ya? :)**_

 _ **Maaf banget ini fanfik udah dari bulan puasa kemaren kalo gasalah :")  
**_

 _ **Saya sibuk rl, dan jujur aja ini ff hampir ditelantarkan u':**_

 _ **Mana tahun depan mau pkl**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Harap maklum kalo slow-update**_

* * *

 _See you next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 8)}**_

* * *

"Kemana? Memangnya ada ruangan lagi di rumah ini selain toilet juga _kamarmu_?"

Kuroko melotot. Takut. Pasti. Baik toilet maupun kamarnya keduanya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Akashi mau apa, ya tuhan?

Tubuh Kuroko dibanting di atas ranjang berseprai hijau muda. Kemudian Akashi melepas jaket Kuroko. Pendingin ruangan dinyalakan.

"Akashi- _kun_ ―"

Akashi menempatkan jarinya di depan kedua belah bibir Kuroko. "Ssst. Aku tidak mau mendengarmu membalas perkataanku."

Kuroko menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat. Kemejanya berantakan. Sebagian besar karena tindak pemberontakkannya kurang dari satu menit yang lalu. Ditatapnya Akashi yang sedang melepas setelan jasnya diikuti melonggarkan dasi merah marunnya.

Setelahnya, Akashi duduk di kursi.

"…"

"…"

"Eh?"― _Kuroko._

"Hm?"― _Akashi_.

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Tampangnya menunjukkan kalau ia meminta penjelasan atas situasinya. Akashi sendiri memandangi Kuroko bingung. Kenapa?

Apaan, sih?

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Huh? Kenapa kita kesini, Akashi.. _ku..n_?"

"Kau bilang kau lelah, kan? Jadi kubawa ke kamar. Lagian di depan tadi pengap sekali. Aku gerah."

Mata Kuroko terpejam sementara dia membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan, _yalord_? Kalau begini akhirnya Kuroko hanya merasa seperti dirinya lah satu-satunya yang tidak waras disini. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Akashi bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sadar situasinya. Awalnya pemuda itu menahan tawanya, tidak ingin Kuroko merasa lebih tidak nyaman, tapi pada akhirnya tawanya meledak. Suara tawa Akashi menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan kecil Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi mengacak helaian langit Kuroko sementara Kuroko sendiri masih menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar. Ingin mati rasanya.

"Kamu tidak salah, Tetsuya. Siapa saja wajar berpikiran seperti itu kalau ada di posisimu."

"…Jangan tertawa, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi masih tersenyum melihat Kuroko. Ia lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersama Kuroko seperti sekarang ini. Ini bukan seperti dirinya membela Kuroko seperti tadi. Tapi ia sudah bosan terus menggoda Kuroko. Sesekali tidak apa-apa, kan?

Masih menunggu, Akashi bertopang dagu bosan. Sikunya ditumpukan pada pahanya. Ia menatap Kuroko yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Tetsuya. Singkirkan tanganmu."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak pergi aku tidak mau melepasnya."

"Terserahmu kalau kau ingin tetap seperti itu." Akashi menghela napas. "Tapi aku ingin memastikan beberapa hal padamu."

Kuroko tak menyahut.

"Kau percaya padaku kalau aku dan Mayuzumi- _san_ tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, kan?"

Kepala Kuroko menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak percaya. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali itu bukan urusanku lagi, Akashi- _kun_. Terserah padamu mau memiliki hubungan lagi atau tidak."

Kursi Akashi didekatkan. Mempersempit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kuroko. "Dia yang mendekatiku duluan. Aku berusaha menjauhkannya dariku."

"Aku tidak mau terjebak di permainanmu lagi. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Akashi- _kun_."

Tubuh Akashi mendekat. Memeluk erat Kuroko yang ada di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kuroko bisa merasakannya. Kumpulan air mata menggenang kembali di matanya. Tangannya tak bergerak, masih menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena pelukan Akashi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tetap tak membalas. Baik tubuh maupun mulutnya tetap diam.

"…Pembohong."

Mata Akashi mengerjap mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Dia tak melepaskan pelukannya. Akashi merasakan bahu Kuroko bergetar. Badannya gemetaran.

"Lima tahun lalu juga kau mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi Mayuzumi- _san_ ―"

Akashi melepas pelukannya. Tangannya mendekap Kuroko. "Sudah kuduga kau melihatku saat kita ke pondok dulu."

Kuroko melepaskan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Tak lama air matanya menetes. Tangannya berkali-kali menyeka tiap tetesan yang jatuh. Akashi menatap Kuroko khawatir.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyangkal perkataanku ketika aku meminta untuk berpisah… Kupikir Akashi- _kun_ tidak pernah serius padaku selama ini. Ditambah saat aku melihat Mayuzumi- _san_ menciummu waktu itu…"

Tangan Akashi menggenggam tangan kiri Kuroko. Tangan mantan kekasihnya terasa dingin.

"Aku kesal…" lirih Kuroko. "Kau tidak pernah mengecupku saat kita bersama…"

Akashi mengusap lembut tangan Kuroko yang digenggamnya.

"'Apa Mayuzumi- _san_ bagimu?'. Itu yang seringkali aku pikirkan dulu… Kau bilang kalau Mayuzumi- _san_ juga penting bagimu, sepenting apa?"

"Aku―"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang, Akashi- _kun_. Kubilang dulu. Duulu." Mata Kuroko yang berair menatap Akashi tajam. "Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Aku akan tetap menjelaskannya padamu."

"…"

"Mayuzumi- _san_ adalah kakakku. Kami berbeda ibu."

Titik titik besar menghiasi latar ruangan tempat Akashi dan Kuroko saling bertatapan. Tanda tanya besar menghiasi akhir dari titik. Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar. "Eh?"

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan media publik. Ayahku memiliki anak dengan perempuan lain sebelum menikahi Ibuku. Aku tidak menyukai itu." Nada Akashi terdengar murung, tapi tatapannya tetap teguh menatap Kuroko lekat. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya karena aku takut kalau kau akan menjauhiku ketika tahu kalau Ayahku memiliki hubungan gelap sebelumnya."

Kuroko menutupi mulutnya. Tawanya keluar. Ia berguling di ranjang dan membelakangi Akashi. Perutnya dipegangi karena tertawa terlalu keras. Akashi yakin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroko tertawa seperti ini. Sungguh OOC.

Akashi menelan ludahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi masih dengan patahan tawanya kecil-kecil. "Hanya itu?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak menjelaskan tentang Mayuzumi- _san_ padaku hanya karena alasan itu?"

"…"

"Kau pikir aku akan membencimu karena hal begitu? Kau tidak mempercayaiku dan menyembunyikan fakta kalau Mayuzumi - _san_ adalah kerabatmu?"

"Maaf."

Air mata Kuroko jatuh lagi. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Akashi. "Bodoh… Akashi- _kun_ bodoh… Bodoh sekali… Aku kesal, benci. Benci benci benci…."

Jemari-jemari Akashi menyeka air mata Kuroko yang berjatuhan. "Pukul saja aku, Tetsuya."

"Aku t―"

"Pukul aku sampai hancur. Pukul aku sesukamu sampai tubuh ini lenyap."

"…"

Bisa-bisanya bilang begitu saat suasana sedang bagus-bagusnya. Simpan dulu candaannya nanti, tuan Presiden.

"Kamu meninggalkan kesalah pahaman sebesar ini selama lima tahun dan tetap diam saja? Kau takut aku membencimu karena mengetahui hal itu?" seru Kuroko. "Ya, sekarang aku membencimu karena tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu lebih awal."

Akashi memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Wajahnya didekatkan. Sedetik kemudian Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau bibir Akashi menggapai permukaan bibirnya. Lima detik setelahnya Akashi baru melepaskan kecupannya.

Kuroko membelalakkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat gugup sementara wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Aku sudah menciummu. Puas sekarang?"

Tak menjawab perkataan Akashi, Kuroko memalingkan wajah. Tautan alisnya terlihat kesal. "Ya, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau sudah mencium orang lain sebelumnya, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi mendesah. Ia tahu Kuroko sudah berubah dari yang dulu. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Kuroko berubah menjadi orang yang keras kepala begini.

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan meremehkannya. "Betul juga. Kau bilang Mayuzumi- _san_ kakakmu, kan? Apa ini? Kamu mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan kakakmu, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Bukan begitu, Tetsuya…" Akashi memegangi keningnya.

"Kalau bukan, kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Kau cembur―"

"Ya."

Akashi agak terkejut Kuroko memotong perkataannya dengan cepat. "Jujur saja aku cemburu. Aku kesal, tentu saja. Pria yang tidak kukenal mencium mantan kekasihku sama seperti lima tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kehancuran hubunganku. Siapa juga yang tidak akan cemburu?"

"…Tetsuya, dengar―"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa kau tidak menolak, Akashi- _kun_?"

Alis Akashi mulai mengerut. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia sudah muak. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Kuroko sementara tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kiri Kuroko. Dengan cepat, Akashi mulai mencium Kuroko lagi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang―"

Akashi segera mengecup Kuroko lagi ketika pria itu mencoba membuka suara. Lagi dan lagi setiap Kuroko ingin mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Tangan kanan Kuroko memukul-mukul dada Akashi, meminta laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Lihat, kan? Kau tidak bisa menolakku?" Akashi berujar dengan nada sarkastik. "Padahal kau sudah mendorongku, tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri."

Kuroko diam. Tangannya dikepalkan di depan bibir.

"Sudah paham situasiku, Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai melepaskan Kuroko. "Atau ada hal yang masih mengganjal lagi? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan? Katakan saja dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu."

Kuroko menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi. Ia memandang ke sembarang arah sementara otaknya menyusun kalimat.

"…"

"…"

"Kau bilang Mayuzumi- _san_ itu kakakmu, tapi kulihat dia menciummu. Kau juga bilang kalau kau tidak bisa menolaknya, apa dia menyukaimu sampai berbuat sejauh itu?"

Tatapan Akashi terlihat kesal. Kuroko mulai takut. Apa ia mengatakan suatu hal yang salah? Tapi Akashi sendiri yang bilang kalau Kuroko boleh bertanya apapun. Ia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, bukan?

"Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang biasa memang kelihatannya seperti itu." Akashi semakin terlihat kesal. Alisnya bertautan.

"Akashi- _kun_ …"

Tangan Kuroko digenggam lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang. "Kamu hanya milikku, Tetsuya."

"Apa ma―?"

"Mayuzumi- _san_ bukannya menyukaiku. Dia menyukaimu."

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part-time Job Scandal**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : AT, shounen-ai, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Ketika mencari lowongan pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mengumpulkan tujuh Dragon Ball, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beruntungnya diterima bekerja di Restoran bintang lima yang mewah sebagai pelayan. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu milik mantan kekasihnya?/"Ya enggaklah! Aku sama kamu itu cuma cerita masa lalu!"/AkaKuro_

 _._

* * *

 _ **{(Chapter 9)}**_

* * *

Siapa menyukai siapa?

Kuroko mengerjap bingung. Dia? Akashi bilang kalau dirinya lah yang disukai oleh Mayuzumi. Oh. _April mop_ , kah? Bukan bukan. Sekarang Agustus.

"Eh?"

Helaan napas Akashi keluar lagi. Air mukanya terlihat kesal sekali. Entah bagaimana Kuroko jadi merasa bersalah. Manik langitnya masih menatap wajah Akashi lekat-lekat, meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelasnya.

"Kamu bercanda kan, Akashi- _kun_?" Alis Kuroko bertautan.

"Memangnya aku ini tipe orang yang suka menggodamu?" Akashi balas bertanya.

Mata Kuroko diputar jengah. Terserah ah. Dijawab 'tidak' fitnah, dijawab 'iya' nanti malah menjadi-jadi.

"Serius, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko sedikit memajukan wajahnya.

"Cintaku padamu juga serius, Tetsuya."

"Yang benar. Jangan bercanda terus."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jangan meragukan aku."

"Meski matahari terbit dari sebelah barat aku tetap ragu kalau kamunya main-main begitu."

"Kalau itu terjadi maka dunia akan kiamat, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk main-main.

"Cukup main-mainnya. Jangan keluar dari topik yang sedang kita bahas atau aku akan pulang."

"Disini kan rumahmu."

"…"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko salah bicara. Ia lupa kalau Akashi yang sekarang **sangat** pandai berdebat. Ada saja kalimat yang sempat dibalasnya. Dasar tukang silat lidah.

"Atau kamu mau rumah yang lebih besar, Tetsuya? Aku bisa membelikanmu."

"Tidak ada yang meminta begitu!"

Kuroko menghela napas. Sementara tangan kanannya terus digenggam Akashi, tangan kirinya memegangi kening. "Kembali ke topik Akashi- _kun_. Apa maksudmu Mayuzumi- _san_ menyukaiku? Tolong jelaskan."

Raut wajah Akashi kembali kesal setelah reda beberapa saat. "Yah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi ia selalu bicara 'takdir'. Takdir takdir takdir yang membuatku kesal. Aku tidak bisa memarahinya karena Ayah meminta kami untuk tidak bertengkar."

Kenapa? Kuroko tidak ingat dia pernah bertemu dengan Mayuzumi sebelumnya. Pertama kali ia bertemu adalah ketika ia memergoki Akashi yang pergi diam-diam lima tahun silam. Tunggu. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan Mayuzumi secara tak sengaja?

Sepertinya tidak.

"Kalau ia mengajakmu bicara jangan dihiraukan. Abaikan saja. Tinggalkan. Kalau perlu hajar, tendang 'masa depan'-nya."

Tak bisa membalas, Kuroko hanya diam. Setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi ia sangat merasa tidak tenang. Semua yang terjadi bagaikan mimpi. Rasanya… tidak masuk akal.

Rasa sedih diikuti penyesalan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ponsel Akashi berdering, meruntuhkan segala suasana yang telah dibangun. Kuroko terbawa nostalgia. Sama seperti dahulu, selera Akashi terhadap nada sungguh rendahan. Tanpa disadari, Kuroko terkekeh kecil. Kenangan manisnya bersama Akashi terputar satu per satu.

Hati mungilnya sedikit luluh.

* * *

Kantung mata Kuroko menghitam. Baik tubuh juga batinnya sama-sama terbebani. Salahkan perbuatan Akashi- _ **sama**_ kemarin, dirinya sukses tak bisa tidur semalaman. Tidak semalaman juga sih. Kuroko terlelap jam 3.50 dan bangun 5.20.

"Kuro- _chin_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja sapi minum susu, Murasakibara- _kun_."

"..." Murasakibara menatap Kuroko bingung. "...Sapi minum air, Kuro- _chin_ ~"

Himuro yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

.

Setelah memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja, Kuroko mulai bekerja. Seorang pelanggan membunyikan lonceng. Dengan segera Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Kuroko tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana kalau saya pesan waktumu?"

Kuroko menatap sosok wajah yang barusan terhalang buku menu. Cih. Manusia yang selama ini ia hindari kini di hadapannya. Mayuzumi dengan senyumnya yang mendominasi menghancurkan _mood_ Kuroko dalam sekejap.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Kuroko malas.

"Biar begini aku ini pelanggan, lho." Mayuzumi menggoyangkan loncengnya pelan.

"Kalau pelanggannya kurang ajar sepertimu kurasa Tuhan juga mengizinkanku untuk memukulmu."

"Jahat sekali. Mau kuadukan kau ke _owner_ Restoran?" Mayuzumi berpangku tangan. "Oh ya, sekalipun kuadukan kuyakin Akashi pasti akan membelamu. Jadi tidak ada gunanya."

Cibiran keluar dari mulut Kuroko. "Presiden tidak akan berbuat seceroboh itu. Kau pikir dia manusia murahan yang membela pelayannya hanya karena urusan seperti itu?"

"Oh, sekarang kau mulai membelanya."

Cibiran kedua keluar lagi.

"Aku sibuk." seru Kuroko. "Kalau tak ada keperluan, aku izin permisi."

"Kuroko- _san_." Mayuzumi merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kuroko. "Titipan dariku. Tolong dibaca kalau sempat."

"Katakan apa pesananmu dan aku akan membacanya."

"Aku pesan cintamu saja."

Tidak Akashi tidak Mayuzumi dua-duanya sama-sama tukang gombal. Dilihat dari segi ini ternyata mereka memang bersaudara. Kuroko menghela napas. Menguji kesabaran orang saja...

"Aku tidak punya cinta. Hatiku mati. Kalau kamu bercanda lagi aku benar-benar pergi."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Mayuzumi. "Menarik sekali, Kuroko."

Yang dipuji berdecih.

"Aku pesan menu rekomendasi darimu saja."

"Rekomendasi hari ini adalah sebaiknya kamu pergi dari Restoran ini sekarang."

Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi tertawa. Kuroko menyeringai puas, merasa menang.

"Aku mau stik kalau begitu." Mayuzumi menunjuk gambar yang ada di buku menu. "Jangan lama-lama atau aku akan kesepian."

Kuroko memicingkan mata. "Mati kesepian saja sana di ujung sumur."

* * *

 _Shift_ Kuroko selesai. Digenggamnya kertas pemberian dari Mayuzumi. Ia membukanya lalu membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis rapi.

' _Aku tahu kamu pasti tidak mengenaliku. Kalau kau datang ke apartemenku akan kubuat kau ingat.'_

Rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh dalam diri Kuroko. Apa ia benar-benar pernah bertemu dengan Mayuzumi sebelumnya? Kuroko yakin ia tidak pernah. Membayangkan kalau ia pernah kenal dengan Mayuzumi pun Kuroko enggan.

Siapa juga yang sudi dekat dengan orang seperti itu, dasar pelakor.

Kuroko pribadi ingin mengetahui apa hubungannya dengan Mayuzumi. Tapi... Datang ke apartemen, ya? Kuroko yakin kedatangannya ke apartemen Mayuzumi hanya akan menimbulkan hal-hal tidak baik. Bisa jadi nanti mereka saling bunuh. Tidak ada yang tahu kemungkinan seperti apa yang nanti muncul. Kecoa yang merayap di lantai pun bisa jadi robot mata-mata dari FBI.

Sudah pasti Akashi tak mengizinkan Kuroko pergi ke apartemen Mayuzumi. Mungkin saja ia akan menghabisi Mayuzumi hanya dengan mengetahui isi surat yang dikirimkannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Akashi sampai waktunya tepat.

' _Aku juga yakin kau pasti tahu apartemen keluarga Seijuurou. Aku ada di kamar 315. Datang kapan saja, aku ada setiap saat.'_

Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi akhir pekan nanti.

.

Segala macam nama binatang Kuroko ucapkan dalam hati. Bel terus-terusan ia tekan. Kadang dia menendang pintu apartemen. Masa bodoh ada _security_ yang duduk 15 meter di samping kanannya. Apa-apaan? Katanya pelakor itu ada setiap saat. Dasar pembohong. Kenapa juga Kuroko semudah itu percaya?

Pintu dibuka. Dan Kuroko dibuat memicingkan mata sambil memasang ekspresi jijik. Mayuzumi menyambut tamunya hanya dengan celana _boxer_ bergambar _teddy bear_ kremnya. Handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya.

"Oh, kau." kata Mayuzumi. "Tak kusangka kau datang secepat ini."

Namanya orang kepo.

"Apa kau biasa menyambut tamu seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau kamu yang datang."

Dasar laknat.

Kemudian Mayuzumi menarik tangan Kuroko masuk ke kamarnya. "Cepat masuk kalau tidak mau kekasihmu tahu."

"Ah, tung―"

.

Bersama dengan rekan kerjanya, Akashi berjalan menuju ruang _meeting_ di lantai 3. Matanya melirik sosok yang bergerak di depan kamar saudaranya. Irisnya membulat.

"Tetsuya...?"

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the review and the support, see you next chapter~**_


End file.
